An Unexpected Friendship
by HopelessTWDAddict
Summary: Primula was a hobbit, she was best friends with Bilbo Baggins. Both of their lives change when they meet a wizard and a group of Dwarfs who offer them the adventure of a lifetime. Primula becomes very good friends with one Dwarf in particular, despite his uncles protests. Kili/OC, not as lame as it sounds, I promise!


**A/N: Hey, so this is my first Kili/OC fanfic. There is lots of fluff, but it's also going to rip your heart out in later chapters. Shoutout to SteamPunkSnowWhite for helping me with the writing! Without RPing with her this story wouldn't be half as good as it is, in fact the first chapter wouldn't even be done yet! Be sure to check out her stories too! Anyways, thanks for reading!:) **

**Chapter 1**

Primula closed the book she was reading and looked out her window. She hadn't realized how dark it was getting outside. She was going to be late for tea at her dear friend Bilbo's. She quickly blew out the candles and ran out the door. Bilbo was very particular about being on time, not that it had ever stopped her from being late before. She continued running until she got to Bilbo's door. At this point she was panting a little bit. When she looked at the door it had a mark on it, she could have sworn that Bilbo had just gotten that door painted last week. She inwardly shrugged and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" She heard an unfamiliar voice yell. She didn't know Bilbo was having company over. She heard a few loud footsteps then the door opened rather quickly. There in Bilbo Baggins hobbit hole, was a Dwarf! She took a quick moment to look him over. He looked to be a bit muscular, he had dark brown hair, and a bit of dark brown stubble to match. Primula thought Dwarfs were supposed to have long, extravagant beards. She shook that thought from her mind though. His eyes were big and chocolaty brown, which Primula had to admit were rather nice to look at. All in all she had to admit to herself that he was rather handsome.. for a Dwarf. Now that the door was open Primula could hear(and see) a large amount of Dwarfs. She barely contained her laughter. What on earth would Bilbo Baggins be doing with Dwarfs? She mused to herself. The Dwarfs expression went from a wide-eyed look of shock, to a cheeky smile in a matter of seconds.

"Kili." He said charmingly, with that smile still on his face. Before he could continue another Dwarf with long, blonde hair and a blonde, braided beard came up beside him.

"-and Fili." The blonde added cheerfully.

"At your service!" They both said in unison as they took a bow. Primula couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face. She figured that was a custom Dwarf greeting so she thought that she should probably return it. She did want to make a good impression. Only because they're friends of Bilbo's, of course. Not because of the handsome one with the dark brown eyes.

"Primula Bleecker, at yours." She said politely as she curtsied. For some reason Kili kept staring at her, he couldn't figure out why though. He tried to chalk it up to the fact that he hasn't seen very many hobbits, and that he was just curious. Although he knew that couldn't be the only reason why. Fili took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Well, it's a pleasure, Miss Primula." Fili stated confidently. Primula offered him and Kili a small smile, and politely thanked Fili. Kili was still staring at Primula, unaware of his surroundings. Fili looked at him, then nudged Kili, breaking him from his trance. Kili jumped and gave his brother a questioning look.

"You were staring at the poor lady." Fili mumbled under his breath. Kili's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Oh my goodness, I'm.. I'm so sorry, miss. I was just caught in thought, is all." He mumbled rather quickly. Primula couldn't help but to giggle. She gave him a sweet smile before speaking.

"It's alright, Kili. It happens to the best of us. Although you should just call me Primula or Prim. Whichever you prefer. You as well, Fili." She insisted kindly. Kili gave a small sigh of relief and smiled at her. Before Kili or Fili could get another word in they were interrupted.

"Prim?! What on earth are you doing here?!" A very confused Hobbit yelled, as he all but ran to the door.

"We had plans for tea, Master Baggins. Although I was not aware you were having a party." Prim teased. Bilbo just rolled his eyes.

"Well, can you please come back another time when my house isn't, oh I don't know, infested with Dwarfs?" Bilbo shouted. Fili and Kili gave Bilbo an odd look, but Primula was rather amused.

"Nope, not a chance, my friend." She chided as she pushed past all three of them, and went inside Bilbo's Hobbit hole.

"Perfect, just perfect." Bilbo muttered to himself as he went back to the dining room to see what the Dwarfs were up to. Kili and Fili gave each other a smug look before closing the door and practically racing over to Primula. Primula had sat down in Bilbo's armchair, waiting for him to return to her and explain what in Durin's name was going on.

"Hello again!" Kili sang out as he appeared in front Prim.

"Yes, hello!" Fili exclaimed happily as he appeared beside his brother.

"Oh, hello Fili and Kili! It's been a while." Primula joked as she smiled at Kili. She just couldn't seem to take her eyes off that Dwarf. Kili smiled back at her and hummed in agreement.

"It really has been a long time. Hasn't it, Kili?" Fili laughed. Kili nodded in agreement.

"Centuries!" Kili joked. All three of them began to laugh. Before the conversation could continue Fili was called into the kitchen to talk to a Dwarf named Dori.

"Coming!" Fili shouted before turning his attention back to Prim. "I'll be back shortly, my lady." Fili said flirtatiously before kissing her hand and leaving. Primula let out a small giggle before turning her attention back to Kili. For some reason Kili wasn't overly fond of how friendly Fili was getting with Prim. Kili knew it was in his brothers nature to try to woo women, but he still wasn't too pleased.

"So, may I get you anything to drink?" Kili asked shyly. Primula smiled gratefully.

"An ale would be lovely, Kili." She replied sweetly.  
"Coming right up, my lady." Kili joked as he bowed. He then took her hand and kissed it, just as his brother did, before wandering off into the kitchen. Shortly after Kili left, Primula looked down at the hand he had kissed. She felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. Before her mind could wander Kili was back.

"Here you go, miss." Kili exclaimed as he handed her the cup of ale. Primula thanked him and chugged it back. Kili looked rather shocked that a hobbit woman so small could drink so heavily. When Primula noticed his reaction she smirked at him.

"What's the matter Dwarf boy, didn't think us Hobbits enjoy ale too?" She mused playfully. Kili held up his hands defensively and looked down at the ground.

"Oh, um, no.. it's not that. It just, um.. caught me off guard is all.." Kili began to mumble. When he looked back up he saw that Primula was smiling at him. Relief washed over his face. He was glad that he hadn't offended her. They both began laughing.

"Well, us Hobbits are certainly much neater about our drinking than you Dwarfs are." She commented teasingly. Kili smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, Miss?" He questioned jokingly. Primula just rolled her eyes and took her handkerchief out of her pocket. Yes, she always carried her handkerchief, she was a Hobbit after all. She smiled at him and began gently wiping the left side of his face with her handkerchief while she placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"You've got ale in your beard, silly Dwarf." She commented absentmindedly as she continued to wipe it. Kili smiled and chuckled a little.

"Ah, well thank you, kind Hobbit mistress for cleaning me up." Kili replied jokingly before giving her a playful wink. Just as he said that she had finished up and put her handkerchief back in her pocket.

"Oh, it was my pleasure." She remarked slyly as she moved away from him a little. She figured that she'd already invaded his personal space enough for tonight. She could hear Bilbo yelling from the hallway so she decided that she better go see what he's on about.

"I should probably go see what Bilbo's yelling about. Excuse me just a moment, please." Primula said sweetly as she gave Kili a small smile and began walking towards the hallway.

"I'll come with you.. if you want." Kili replied sheepishly. Primula turned to face him and flashed him a smile.

"That would be wonderful." She beamed. Kili walked towards her and help out his arm.

"My lady." He joked. Primula giggled and took his arm. They began walking and just as they were about to reach Biblo a Dwarf named Ori was asking what he should do with his plate. Ori was very adorable and rather polite too. Fili took the plate and threw it to Kili, causing Primula to nearly jump out of her skin. Kili let go of her arm and caught the plate before throwing it into the kitchen.

"Wow." Primula whispered breathlessly. At this point the Dwarfs were banging the forks on the table and throwing dishes all over the place. At some point Bilbo said something about how the Dwarfs were going to blunt the knives, which caused them to burst into song. Kili had been the one to start singing, but they all joined in after only a moment. Dishes were flying everywhere and Bilbo was screaming about how old the china was. Primula couldn't take her eyes off of Kili. She quietly giggled to herself. When Kili looked her way she gave him a smile, which lead to him almost dropping a plate, but Primula chalked that up to him being distracted. Not him having any actual interest in her. By the end of the song all of the cups and plates were both clean and in one piece. Even Bilbo was giggling for a bit. Primula moved over beside Kili.

"Wow, that was amazing." Primula commented breathlessly. Kili just smiled at her. Just as he was about to answer there was a knock on the door.

"He's here." A wizard remarked in a serious tone. Primula and Bilbo both had a look of confusion on their faces. They exchanged a look before heading to the door. The Wizard opened the door to a majestic looking Dwarf. He had long dark brown hair and a long dark brown braided beard.

"Gandalf, you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I would not have found this place at all had it not been for that mark on the door." The Dwarf stated as he entered the Hobbit hole.

"What? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo remarked. Primula suddenly remembered the mark she had seen upon entering.

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you about that.." She mumbled. Bilbo turned to her and gave her an annoyed look.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf stated. Primula's eyes grew wide, she turned to Kili.

"Thorin? As in Thorin son of Thrain?" She whispered. Kili gave her a proud smile.

"That's the one." He replied happily. Thorin approached Bilbo and began looking him up and down.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting? Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin questioned coldly as he circled Bilbo. Poor Bilbo had a look of pure confusion.

"Well, I do have some skill at conquers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo stated calmly as he stood as tall as he possibly could. Thorin smirked.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin remarked. All of the Dwarfs began to laugh. Primula elbowed Kili in the gut and gave him a stern look. That caused him to stop laughing. Kili rubbed the spot she had elbowed and shot her an apologetic glance. Primula walked up to Thorin and began to give him a piece of her mind.

"Excuse me, Mr. Oakenshield, but you are in Bilbo's home so you should at least treat him with some respect. Last time I checked blatantly insulting him is not very respectful. I think Bilbo would make a fine burglar." Primula stated defiantly. Kili was about to go over there and get her away from his uncle, but Fili put a hand out and stopped him.

"You have to let her be, she can defend herself, brother." Fili whispered before removing his hand from his brother. Kili just nodded and stepped back. Thorin laughed bitterly.

"And who do you think you are, woman?" He asked angrily. Primula stepped even closer to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"I am Primula Bleecker, and I will not have you insulting my dearest friend in all of Middle Earth." She replied hastily. Kili couldn't help but to smile as Primula talked back to his uncle. Although Thorin was not one to be trifled with Kili took his brothers advice and did not interject. Kili had a soft spot for this Hobbit, although he did not understand why. Kili felt as though Thorin and Prim were moments from screaming profanities at each other when Thorin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes fine, we have more important business to tend to than the feelings of some Hobbit." Thorin muttered before turning away and walking into the dining room. All of the Dwarfs followed. Gandalf mumbled something to Bilbo then Gandalf and Bilbo headed into the dining room as well. Prim sighed and begrudgingly followed. Bilbo stood breathing deeply. He was very frustrated and Prim's little argument was not helping things one bit. Although he did appreciate Prim defending him like that he just wished she would be more careful about what she says and who she says it to.

"Prim, you do not need to stay here with me. I would completely understand if you decided to leave." Bilbo said in a hushed tone as he looked into her bright green eyes. Before Prim could answer Fili and Kili walked up behind them and smiled.

"I think she is having fun here with us, Mr. Boggins!" Kili exclaimed with a bright smile as he clapped a hand on Bilbo's back.

"Oh indeed, would you really have her leave?" Fili added cheerfully. Bilbo looked at Kili and rolled his eyes.

"It's Baggins." He hissed under his breath before turning back to Primula. Prim took this as her cue to speak. She turned to the brothers and smiled gratefully, then she turned back to Bilbo.

"Oh Bilbo, you worry too much. The Dwarfs are right, I am having quite a bit of fun! Besides I couldn't possibly abandon you with a house full of Dwarfs!" Primula laughed. Bilbo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes alright, but no more fighting with Thorin!" Bilbo muttered with a stern look on his face as he pointed a finger at her. Primula smiled at her friend. Kili laughed and interjected when Bilbo spoke.

"Uncle can not help himself. He does not mean to be this way. He is doing this for us, all of our kin is relying on him. Do not take his words to heart." He encouraged gently. Fili nodded in agreement as he looked over at him.

"Aye, he has a sense of purpose greater than most." He said quietly. Neither of the boys seemed to want to be heard by Thorin. Primula smiled at both of the Dwarf boys.

"I understand that your Uncle is under a great deal of stress, but he can not come into Bilbo's home and insult him like that." Prim explained politely before turning to Bilbo.

"Also what on earth are these Dwarfs doing here anyways?" Primula questioned in a hushed tone. She had been waiting all night for Bilbo to explain it to her, but an explanation never came so she figured she should ask. Bilbo could feel his anger rising. He took a few deep breaths so he wouldn't mistakenly yell at Primula. He knew it wasn't her fault that her house was full of Dwarfs.

"Primula." He said gently. "I do not know why there are Dwarfs in my home. I wish I could tell you why they were here." He finished in between breathes.

"They are here because I brought them here, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf explained with a small smile tugging at his lips. He then looked over towards Primula and his smile grew wide. "Ah, I had no idea you two were involved." Gandalf remarked happily. Kili stared at Primula and Bilbo with a look of utter disappointment. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure why he was so disappointed, but he was. Kili was so busy being disappointed he completely missed the look of shock on both Bilbo and Primula's face. Bilbo shook his head frantically.

"Oh no. No, we are not together! We are not an item! No, no, no! We are nothing more than just good friends!" He explained in a rushed tone. Kili's expression lightened a little. Primula then looked from Bilbo, to Gandalf, to Bilbo again before throwing her head back in laughter.

"Me.. me and Bilbo? Oh goodness! I've known him my whole life! He's practically a brother to me!" Primula remarked light heartedly between laughs. At this point Kili had a full smile on his face. He admired her laughter while thinking about how great it was that her and Mr. Boggins weren't an item. Primula still couldn't get over that Gandalf thought her and Bilbo were involved. She understood how it could look like that, but she's known Bilbo for so long she's never actually thought about it like that herself. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, okay. Thank you, Primula. You've made your point quite clear." Bilbo muttered in an annoyed tone, feeling a bit insulted. Although he had never thought of Primula like that he didn't exactly appreciate the laughter. Primula sobered up and patted Bilbo on the shoulder.

"Oh Bilbo, do not worry! You would make a fine husband! Look at you, you're so cute!" Primula teased as she pinched his cheek. Bilbo just rolled his eyes and smiled. He was used to Primula's sisterly teasing by now. He then turned his attention back to Gandalf.

"Okay Gandalf, but what are they here for?" Bilbo asked tiredly. Gandalf sighed.

"They are here.." Gandalf started tenderly before letting out another small sigh. "Because they have a quest and they need your help." He finished sternly.

"But... What help could I be to dwarves? They already know that I am not a fighter or a warrior." Bilbo said firmly before looking at Primula, shaking his head. "I do not wish to leave the Shire. Not now. Not ever." He said sternly. Primula's head perked up upon hearing them mention a quest.

"A quest?" She asked curiously, like a small child. Bilbo looked at her with wide eyes. He knew where this was going. It was just like the time she had convinced him to go look for Elves in the woods.

"No! Absolutely not! You are not going and neither am I!" Bilbo explained in a panicked tone. He knew he had trouble saying no to Prim, but he had to put his foot down. Primula furrowed her brows and acted as though she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Bilbo.. I have no idea what you mean. I was just curious as to what the quest was about." Primula explained innocently. Bilbo just let out a sigh.

"The quest!" Thorin stated loudly as he began walking to them from the other end of the table. "Is to reclaim the homeland of my kin. Erebor, beneath the lonely mountain. It was taken by Smaug the terrible sixty years ago." Thorin explained in a harsh tone. With each word Primula's eyes got wider and wider. She understood why Thorin was so on edge now.

"We believe the dragon to be dead. We need to reclaim Erebor before others try to steal the wealth of our people. But, if the dragon is not dead... We need a burglar." He said sternly, looking over at Bilbo. ".. To grab the Arkenstone, so that I may come back with an army to destroy him." He said sternly before looking at Primula. "That is why we are here." Primula turned to Bilbo with wide eyes.

"Oh Bilbo, you must go! These poor Dwarfs just want their home back.. and you can help!" Primula said sympathetically. She turned to Thorin and did something that took the whole company off guard.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I am sorry for the way I treated you earlier. Had I known that the quest was this important I would have understood why you were as untrusting of Bilbo's abbilities as you were." Primula explained sincerely, before giving him a small curtsy. Kili and Fili smiled, Dori almost choked on his ale, and Ori began scribbling everything down in his journal. Everyone else just stared at her in shock. Thorin stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to say at first.

"I.. Well.. Thank you. I should not have yelled at you for defending your friend." Thorin stated quietly. Primula smiled at him. Thorin then turned to face Bilbo.

"What do you say, Mr. Baggins, will you help us?" He asked gently. Fili and Kili looked at each other with devious smirks before interjecting.

"I think Primula should join us as well!" They stated firmly. Primula stared at them with wide eyes. She was shocked they'd want her to come along.

"It could help having two burglars!" Kili added with a bright smile. Primula blushed and returned the smile. Thorin stared at them for a moment before sighing and turning back to Balin.

"Give them our contract." He muttered quietly. Primula wasn't sure why Thorin was actually letting her come, but she wasn't complaining. Primula's eyes went wide before turning to Kili and Fili. "You want ME to come?" She asked in a hushed tone. Kili and Fili nodded happily. Primula felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She then turned to Thorin.

"Thorin, are you sure? As wonderful as it would be to get out of the Shire and help you all take back your homeland I do not wish to intrude." Primula explained politely, nervous of what Thorin might say. Thorin looked Primula in the eye and began talking.

"I can not garuntee your safety, nor will I be responsible for your fate, however if you wish to join our Company you may." Thorin explained sternly. Primula felt her smile get even bigger. She felts as though she could hug Thorin, not that she would, of course.

"I would not have expected it any other way." Primula stated politely before turning her head back to Kili and Fili. She whispered a 'thank you' and offered them a smile. Before anyone could continue Bilbo interrupted.

"Wait, you can't do this! Thorin just said that he could not guarantee your safety and you're still going?" Bilbo shouted worriedly. Primula smiled gently then put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Oh Bilbo.. at least read the contract before making up your mind. I think I'd like to join this company, and it would be wonderful if you did too." Primula explained tenderly. Bilbo looked at her and let out a small sigh. He knew this is what would happen from the moment she asked about the quest. He knew it.

"Alright fine. I will at least give it a look." He said begrudgingly before taking the contract and opening it, reading through it carefully. Primula couldn't help but to smile at her friend. He muttered to himself before his eyes went wide as he looked at the Dwarves.

"Incineration?" He asked frantically.

"Aye. He'll melt the skin off your bones." Bifur interjected with a smile. "Searing pain, puff of smoke and you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo stood, trying to calm himself. He looked towards his friend taking a deep breath and standing up straighter before finally stating "Nope." As he fainted. Primula's eyes went wide in alarm.

"Oh Bilbo.." Primula mumbled as she rushed to his side. She tenderly stroked his cheek before looking around at the mob of Dwarfs surrounding them.

"Will somebody please help me get him to his chair?" Primula asked frantically. She grabbed his shoulders and another pair of hands grabbed his feet. Bilbo was then lifted up and placed in his chair.

"Thank you." Primula murmured to the Dwarf who had helped her. She froze when she looked up and saw that it had been Kili who helped her. She wasn't sure why he effected her so, but he did. Kili gave her a bright smile before stepping back and letting Bilbo have some air. Prim was gently stroking Bilbo's hair, not quite sure what to do. Thorin grabbed Kili roughly by his arm and whispered into his ear.

"Kili.." He said sternly. "I see how you stare at her. Do not forget that your loyalties lie with me and our kin. Do not jeopardize our journey for some woman." He whispered harshly before standing back. Kili just stared at his Uncle angrily. He couldn't believe his Uncle was acting like this. Primula noticed Kili's expression darken. She gave him a questioning look, but he just turned away and walked into the kitchen. She felt her heart drop a little, but went into the washroom to get a damp cloth for Bilbo. She returned to Bilbo's side and began to wipe his face with the damp cloth. She also learned never to go into the bathroom after a group of Dwarfs have been over.

"Bilbo, please wake up." She whispered. Kili only watched her from a distance now. He made sure to stay in the kitchen. Thorin would never actually let him be with her, or anyone who wasn't a Dwarf woman. He felt ridiculous for even thinking of being with her. It was days like today that he disliked being a descendent in the line of Durin. After a few minutes Bilbo had finally awaken.

"Oh Prim.." Bilbo whispered worriedly. Prim shushed him and told him to relax, before giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Kili felt anger rise in his chest when she kissed Bilbo on the forehead. He knew that Bilbo was like a brother to her, but he still didn't like her showing such affection to anyone. Kili sulked back into the kitchen and sat down with his mug of ale. Bilbo looked up at Prim sadly.

"Oh Prim, I don't know if I can do this. I am not as strong a person as you. I am afraid for my life.." Bilbo confessed quietly.

"Oh Bilbo, you silly Hobbit. You are just as strong as I am, I believe in you, and you should believe in yourself too. The company could use someone as clever as you." Prim told Bilbo sweetly as she ruffled his hair a little. She looked down at the cloth and mumbled that she needed to dampen it more. Before Bilbo could respond she was headed into the kitchen. She noticed Kili sitting at the kitchen table all alone. She saw how sad he looked. A worried look spread across her face as she approached him.

"Kili, is everything alright? You seem ..different. Sort of sad." She asked hesitantly. In that short moment she decided that she absolutely despised seeing him sad. She never wanted to see it again. Kili jumped slightly and turned to look at her, shaking his head.

"It is nothing... just... Missing home..." He said gently before taking another drink from his ale. "Thorin was just reminding me of what we are trying to reclaim. It just hurts my heart. That's all." He said gently. "I was just a child when Smaug took Erebor..." Primula looked into his big brown eyes and saw how upset he truly was. It broke her heart.

"Oh Kili.." prim whispered as her expression softened. She moved beside him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry, I can not imagine losing my home like that. I promise I will do all I can to help you all reclaim your homeland." She whispered sympathetically as she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Kili looked at her with a small smile. It was in that moment he decided to go against his Uncle and try to win Primula's heart. He knew it could take a while, but to him it was worth it. He placed his own calloused hand over her own. He did it in such a gentle manner, it took Primula by surprise. She tried to hide her blush.

"Thank you." He said quietly before setting down his ale. "I will warn you now, after about twelve hours, Thorin becomes rather insufferable to deal with. It's going to be a long year." He teased with a small smile. Primula couldn't help but smile back at him, his smile was infectious.

"Well, it's a good thing I've got you to keep me company." Primula joked. "I should go tend to Bilbo now." She said quietly before putting some water on the cloth and heading into the living room. As she headed into the living room she heard Gandalf and Thorin talking, she decided to stand by the doorway.

"Gandalf..." Thorin said quietly as he walked towards the wizard. "Who is that girl...?" He asked sternly. "I do not like the way Kili has been staring at her." Primula furrowed her brows. She hadn't noticed Kili staring at her. Well, except for when he first opened the door to her, but surely that's just because he hasn't seen very many Hobbits.

"She is Primula Bleecker. One of Bilbo's dearest friends, Thorin. Do not worry about Kili, surely he is old enough to make up his own mind." Gandalf said warningly. Primula wondered what that could possibly mean. Make up his mind about what? Before Thorin could respond Primula walked into the room and looked around.

"Where's Bilbo?" She asked worriedly.

"The Hobbit went to his room. He can not handle a quest of these sorts. I am surprised you haven't done the same." Thorin admitted bitterly. Prim looked worried for a moment, but then she cleared her face of all emotion.

"Thorin, Bilbo will come he just needs time, and I will do everything in my power to help you all reclaim your homeland. I swear it. Now, where is that contract? I nearly forgot to sign it!" Primula explained to him in a serious tone. Thorin could not help but to laugh as he looked at Primula with disapproval in his eyes.

"It is still sitting upon the table." He said sternly before shaking his head. "I am surprised that you do not want to stay here. Why would you come on a quest with a group of 13 men, unless, of course, that is the kind of woman you truly are." Primula couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kili was right, Thorin is insufferable.

"Thorin!" Gandalf said sternly as he stood up and glared down at Thorin. "I think it would be best if you watched your tongue and did not say such cruel things to such a dear friend." He said angrily. Primula could no longer hold her tongue she looked to Gandalf and shook her head. She had finally lost her temper.

"It's okay Gandalf I can fight my own battles." Primula said politely before turning to Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield! I am trying to assist you in reclaiming your homeland and this is the thanks I get? Oh you have some nerve! Fine, forget it, you don't deserve my help anyways!" She yelled before storming off into Bilbo's bedroom. Gandalf looked at Thorin and only shook his head. All this noise had caught Kili's attention, he wandered out into the living room and watched in horror as he walked to Thorin and glared at him.

"You definitely have a way with people, Thorin. There is no doubt about that." Gandalf said angrily. Prim had meant to go into the guest bedroom, but she must have gotten mixed up because when she saw the Hobbit laying in his bed she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh bollocks." She whispered to herself. The Hobbit turned around to face her.

"Prim?" He asked tiredly. Prim mentally slapped herself for waking her friend.

"Sh, sorry Bilbo.. I meant to go into your guest bedroom. I guess I just got mixed up." Prim explained in a frustrated tone. Bilbo sat up on his bed and patted the space beside him as a signal for her to sit. She sat beside her friend and rested her head on his shoulder. She hadn't done that since they were children and her mother died.

"I heard you yelling at Thorin, what did that stupid bloke do?" Bilbo whispered angrily. Prim smirked and let out a small humorless chuckle.

"Oh Bilbo, you won't believe it. He accused me of being the kind of woman who was constantly in need of the company of men!" Primula whispered harshly. She could feel her anger flaring up inside her. Before Bilbo could answer they heard Gandalf calling for her.

"Miss Prim, please, may I have a word with you. I think we can talk as reasonable beings, not dwarves." He said gently.

"Excuse me." Primula said politely.

"Yes, of course." Bilbo said as he watched her get up and leave the room.

Primula let out a small sigh. "Gandalf I am sorry for losing my temper like that. I will still come, I made a promise to Kili and he has not wronged me so I intend on keeping that promise." Primula whispered, leaving Gandalf shocked. Gandalf stared down at her and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, my dear. You are a strong woman. These dwarves will be lucky to have you with on their Journey." He said gently before shaking his head. "I believe that Thorin will learn... Soon enough, not to judge others." He said with a small wink, letting her know that he was up to something before walking to the living room. Primula wondered what he meant by that last part, but she didn't bother mulling it over for long. She followed Gandalf, but once she heard Kili and Thorin shouting she decided that it would be best if she waited outside the living room.

"What did you do? What did you say to her that made her run to the room of a man?" Kili protested angrily before stepping back. "It is one thing for you to not want me to have her, but it's cruel that you want me to watch her be with someone else." He hissed angrily. Primula could not believe her ears. Kili wanted _her_ out of all the women in Middle Earth. Why? Thorin stepped back from Kili and glared at him.

"I will not have a child speak to me in this manner!" Thorin shouted angrily before he walked out of the living room area so that he could cool his temper before coming back.

"You are the one who is acting childish, Uncle!" Kili shouted after him angrily, not following after him. He turned and looked at Prim, his face going immediately to shame. "I.. I am sorry that you had to hear that." He whispered as he put his head down. Primula felt bad for Kili She knew she wasn't meant to hear their conversation, but she couldn't help herself. She was now feeling guilty for causing Kili such embarrassment.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I did not mean to eavesdrop. I just was going to sign the contract and go to bed. Your Uncle really doesn't deserve my help after.." She trailed off for a moment and looked down. She then looked back up at him and mustered up a small smile. "Well, that's not important. What I was going to say is that I made a promise to him, and more importantly I made a promise to you, Kili and it's a promise I intend on keeping." She explained kindly. Kili tried his hardest to prevent the blush that was threatening to creep up on his face. He smiled tenderly as he looked at her. "I would not blame you if you wanted to stay here with Mr. Baggins." He said nervously. "After all the things Thorin has said to you. I would not want to be around him if I did not have to." He said gently before looking down at his feet, feeling slightly ashamed to be related to Thorin. Primula hated seeing Kili anything less then his happy self, although Primula felt quite embarrassed that Kili had heard what Thorin had said to her. She shook those thoughts from her mind and focused on the matter at hand. She placed a reassuring hand on Kili's shoulder before speaking.

"A promise is a promise. Besides, I've always wanted to go on an adventure." She admitted with her voice full of wonder. Kili smiled at her and placed his hand upon hers like he had done in the kitchen.

"I know Thorin refuses to guarantee anyones safety, but I am going to guarantee yours. I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." He said sternly, with determination in his eyes. Primula was taken aback by his words. She smiled brightly at Kili, genuinely moved by what he said. "Thank you Kili, that is very sweet of you. I'm lucky to have a friend like you." Primula whispered before placing a kiss on Kilis cheek and heading to the table to sign the contract. Kili smiled and did his best to hide his blush when she kissed him. This was more than he could have hoped for. She did not seem to mind him at all, even though he was a dwarf. Now, all he had to do was keep Thorin from making any more bitter comments and keep her safe. Once she signed it Fili came up and patted her on the back.

"Welcome to the Company!" He laughed. The rest of the Dwarfs cheered. While Fili and Primula were talking Primula looked over to Kili and smiled at him. Primula let her thoughts drift to how kind and thoughtful Kili is. As much as she likes him she knew that he was a prince and they could never be together. She turned her attention back to Fili who had been talking about the first time he learned to fight. Primula nodded on and occasionally murmured an 'oh wow.' Or a 'very impressive', but her thoughts would always wander back to Kili.

"Lad." Thorin called as he walked back into the house, placing his hand upon Fili's shoulder. "Can you not tell that you are boring the young woman to death?" He said with a laugh, trying to do his best to make the best of this horrible situation he had found himself in. "Everyone, get some sleep. We leave before the sun rises." He said sternly as he walked back towards the fireplace, looking into it for a few moments. He would sleep only after the rest of the dwarves had found their sleeping places. Primula was unsure of why Thorin was in such good spirits now, but she smiled at him, then at Fili and said goodnight. Just as she was about to go looking for him, Kili approached her. "Well, goodnight Primula." Kili murmured before taking her hand and gently kissing it. Primula was mesmerized for a moment, but got herself together. "Goodnight, Kili." She whispered, before kissing him on the cheek for the second time that night. She was so nervous after that she practically ran into the guest bedroom. Kili gently touched the cheek she had kissed before walking over to his Uncle. He wanted to know what put Thorin in such a good mood.

"Unlce what changed your mind about her..?" He whispered quietly.

"My mind has not been changed." Thorin said sternly. "But I feel that if you need to do this... If she needs to come with us... I should at least accept it." Kili nodded then found a place to lay down, excited for tomorrow.


End file.
